An Officer's Duty
by pandacchii
Summary: Aokuro- AU set in the Future Aomine gets a page that sends him out in a dangerous situation and Kuroko worries for his sake.


_Bzzt Bzzt_

The pager on the night stand next to the bed vibrated, the green glow from the screen casting an eerie glow upon the darkened room.

_Bzzt Bzzt_

The sound awoke the smaller of the two men on the bed. He blinked groggily, a blurred vision of the ceiling coming into view. Kuroko turned his head on the pillow to see his boyfriend sleeping soundly, his expression calm, as well as the tug of a smile against his lips as he dreamed happy thoughts.

_Bzzt Bzzt_

The pager now threatened to fall off the night table as it scooted closer and closer to the edge with every vibration.

Kuroko sighed, knowing that he was the one who would probably have to see what it said. Being that Aomine seemed to sleep to be able to sleep through anything. Probably even an earthquake.

He sat upwards, pushing back the comforter on his side so as not to disturb the sleeping mammoth next to him. Kuroko grabbed the phone from across Aomine, the pager now vibrating in his hand as it belayed a short message across the screen.

_Need back-up. Shots fired on Katakawa and Nijisaka downtown. Need back-up._

Tetsuya's eyes widened as he reread the message, and glanced over at Aomine, his chest rising slowly in sleep. He frowned as he took the message in, thinking of how dangerous a situation it is, and how worried he was for Aomine's safety. Although Kuroko knew it in his heart that he was in a fast paced and dangerous job, he could never fully push down the feeling of worry and fear for Aomine's safety.

Especially in a case like this where some man was firing bullets everywhere. There was always the risk Aomine would get hurt, or worse, even die on the job. But, that was his choice to go into the filed, and Kuroko had no place to try and stop him, as well as interfere in his work.

Kuroko pushed down the anxious feelings welling up within him, and prodded the sleeping body next to him, telling him of his latest assignment.

Aomine stepped outside their doorstep, tilting his head up to see the sky covered in rolling dark grey clouds, rumbles of thunder low in the distance.

"Looks like rain today…" he sighed in regret. The day was already turning out bad as it was. Him and Tetsu were supposed to have the day off today, but thanks to the damn police station, the holiday they'd thought they have was suspended.

Kuroko leaned against the doorway, watching Aomine carefully. He took at him with curious eyes, although it was his face that he's been seeing for the past odd years. Yet, he honestly never tired of staring at it. The beautiful contours of his jaw line, his smoldering dark blue eyes that still managed to stir him up despite knowing him from so long, as well as his lean and defined body that bulged out from underneath his police officer suit.

He did this almost every day with him. Watching him leave, praying silently that today would be another safe day for him. As well as the worry that never left his mind that it might be the last time he ever saw him. Kuroko made it a routine to study Aomine carefully each morning, just to make sure he'd always remember every single detail about him in case that person in front of him, the person he loved would somehow disappear from his life in a single instant.

"Tetsu?" A concerned voice said next to him, snapping him out of his depressing thoughts.

"Yes, Daiki?" he answered back casually, trying his best to blanket the anxieties he held, as to not worry Aomine in any way.

Aomine stepped towards him, his eyes narrowed in worry as he searched Kuroko's face, his mouth set in a hard line.

"You don't have to worry, Tetsu." Daiki reached out towards Kuroko, smoothing down a stray hair, and slid his hand down the back of his neck, holding him gently there as he rubbed small circles there, the small and simple motion already calming him down slightly.

"I wasn't… worried," Kuroko lied turning his face away from Aomine. He steeled his expression once more, willing with all his might that Aomine would just head to work before he really started showing his emotions. There was only so much he could take.

"Tetsu…" Aomine whispered, leaning in towards Kuroko's face, his eyes closing gently, as he neared the other's lips.

The vibrating sound from Aomine's pocket, stopped him in his tracks, and he sighed, only to give Kuroko a small peck on the lips instead.

"I promise I'll be safe. Besides, that's what bulletproof vests are for anyways, right?" he half joked, looking towards Kuroko.

Kuroko only nodded, and gave him a small smile. A worthless, lying smile, but a smile all the same.

Aomine tipped his hat downwards, covering his eyes and set off to the squad car, driving towards the scene in which they needed him.

Without a single look back towards the disappearing car, he closed the door, hearing as bits of rain drops hit their porch, the beginning of a full out rainstorm.

As the morning passed, Kuroko was able to busy himself by grading test papers that had just been turned in the day before, as well as doing some of the housework and laundry. However, that only seemed to take up a couple hours at most.

Tetsuya sighed as he lay on the bed, stomach down as he watched his cell phone in front of him, waiting for any sort of text from Aomine. He had been texting him for the last several hours with small or silly little updates – updates that Kuroko needed in order to not let his mind wander to dangerous things.

_Man, it is really cold out here, Tetsu. I could really use some of your hot tea you always make._

_Damn, when the hell is this guy even coming out. I swear all we've been doing is sitting out here playing damn card games while we wait. What kind of chief-of-police do we have anyways?_

_Tetsu, make sure you don't let out Nigou in this weather, alright? We can't have him get sick._

It was these updates that had been keeping Kuroko calm, as well as relieved that he was safe and nothing terribly bad had happened on the job.

Now however, it had been an hour or two since his last message, so the anxiety crept into his heart once again.

He flipped open the phone, scrolling through his messages to see if he had missed any texts. He hadn't.

15 minutes passed, and he flipped it open once again, frowning at the small notification on the bottom of the screen that there were no messages.

Kuroko flipped it closed, then open again, then closed, repeating this same pattern as a nervous tick, each clack the phone making providing a smooth and steady rhythm in helping to calm his nerves.

Nigou strolled over to the side of the bed, placing his head on the edge, and looking up at Kuroko, his eyes unwavering as he looked at Kuroko.

Tetsuya smiled a little despite the situation, and grasped the phone in his hand, tightening the grip on it. He placed his other hand on Nigou's head, stroking him with his thumb – the gentle caresses causing Nigou's eyes to droop in content and sleepiness. Kuroko scooted forward to Nigou, placing his head right by him, his fur warming him against his cheek, despite the cold weather that seeped in from the depressing rain that ravaged against the outside of the house. Kuroko gripped the phone tighter in his hand, bringing it up to his cheek, praying that he'd text him soon to set his worries at ease once more before Kuroko fell asleep against Nigou.

Kuroko awoke to the stroke of a hand against his cheek, their thumb sliding down his cheek gently. He placed a hand over the one on his cheek, and looked up to see Aomine sitting down beside him, his expression peaceful and soft.

"I'm back Tetsu," he whispered, leaning down to kiss him on the top of the other's head.

"You're back…" Kuroko whispered, his face breaking out into a smile – this time one of relief and joy that Aomine was at his side once more.

Daiki's face was covered in water droplets, as well as his hair being soaked through that it even had the collar of his uniform damp.

"Of course I'm back. I said I'd be fine, didn't I?" He smiled down at Kuroko affectionately, his dark blue eyes smoldering into Kuroko's. "After all I could never leave you here alone, you know."

"Mmmm…" Tetsuya agreed, pressing Aomine's palm harder against his cheek. The rough callouses from all the years they played basketball, as well as the street experience from being a police office, spread warmth and comfort throughout his body at the touch of something so familiar when he was left alone. "Welcome home."


End file.
